


Creepypasta Oneshots (Requests Open)

by That_Unfortunate_Crow



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Unfortunate_Crow/pseuds/That_Unfortunate_Crow
Summary: X readersMaleFemaleNeutralA bit of everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Tim/Masky

Tim had been out all weekend. He had been with Brian and Toby working for the Operator. A group of campers had wandered a bit too far into the forest for his liking. They had put up a good fight, he will admit. But business is business. So when they had finished reporting to the Operator he was more than happy to return to his cabin and get a good sleep. And to you, good lords he was so happy to have you.

You and Tim had met each other around the time Marble Hornets was beginning. It was actually Alex Kralie who introduced you two. Ya know, before he went off his rails. It’s been about six years since then. You two got married a year ago and built a cabin. It was two stories, with a small balcony overlooking a garden. You had insisted that you two had one. And he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

It was around 11:00pm when he made it back. Thinking you would be asleep he entered quietly as to not to wake you. If you think he was scary then wait till someone disturbs your sleep. It even scared Brian. So imagine his surprise and horror when he discovered you in the kitchen drinking tea. 

“Well this is a surprise” he laughed nervously. You only stared at him. Several moments passed before you spoke. “How was work, dear?” He almost sighed with relief when he realized you weren’t angry. “Same ol same ol. Just some campers getting a bit close. Even put up a fight, the little fuckers.” he answered walking over to the fridge to grab a drink. “I can see that,” you said, taking in the fact he was covered in dirt and limping. 

Getting up and wrapping your arms around him. “Well why don’t you finish that and we’ll go get you cleaned up.” you said in a playful tone, quickly kissing him and going to put your cup up. As you wait for him to finish his drink you run upstairs to find him some comfortable clothes. You were more than willing to help him after a long day. After all, he always returned to you. 

As you're turning on the shower you hear Tim call from the bedroom, “(Y/n), darling have you seen the remote?” “Yeah, it's on my side of the bed, but you can worry about that later. Get in here and take a shower before I drag you in here myself!” You hear quick footsteps and a moment later he’s at the door. Taking the rest of your clothes, you turn around and help him get undressed. 

Turning on soft music you pull him into the shower, letting the warm water fall onto your shoulders. You pour soap into your hand, and move to wash his hair as he runs his hands up and down your figure slowly. They were rough from years of hard work, yet so soft. And they fit so perfectly with yours. While rinsing his hair out you can’t help but find yourself staring at him. This man was yours, and you were his. And you wouldn’t change it for the world. If he were to die, you’d kill the Operator and everyone involved. 

“Do I ever tell you how much I love you?” he spoke as he drew circles on your back. “Only every single minute of every day, love.” you mused. “Oh really, gonna have to make that every second now ain’t I.” “Hush you, now, finish washing off and let's get ready for bed.” “Yes darlin’,” he said, giving you that smile that never failed to give you butterflies. 

Slipping out of the shower you wrap a towel around you and walk to the bedroom. Walking to your shared dresser, you decide you were going to wear one of his shirts. Just as you finish putting it on you feel arms wrap around you. He was humming along with the song as he spun you around, swaying.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” you said as you lean into him. He only hummed in agreement. You stayed there, swaying with the occasional kiss, till the song ended. As you both climbed into bed, he wrapped his arms around you. Forcing you to move closer to him. 

“I love you (y/n).”

“I love you too dear.”


	2. Ej x Nb ghost reader

Platonic,   
Readers pov

It’s been raining for almost a week now. Tonight has been the heaviest so far. Now not that bothers me. Although I was worried if there were going to be any more leaks. I actually quite love it. You also get really used to it after about 30 years. Truth be told, I didn’t believe in ghosts before I died. Boy, was I proven wrong.   
But what does bother me is when a strange man decides to crash in my living room like a bull. He seemed to be bleeding. As I got closer I noticed he had gray-ish skin and a blue mask. Just as I was about to say something he turned and swiped at me with something, a scalpel?. It just went through me.

So at least I know he can see me.

“Aye fucker, that's no way to say hello.” I chided and folded my arms . He just backed away and cradled his arm. “So what are you doing in the middle of nowhere soaked and bleeding to death? Did that boney ass goblin get you?” 

“Something like that.” he mumbled. 

“Ah well, if you're just gonna crash into my house like a bull I might as well get your name.” I said before going towards the closet. ”I’m (y/n) if you need to know.”

“It’s Ej.” 

“What's that stand for?” I question before throwing bandages and a towel at him. He caught them, nice.

“What's it to ya.” 

“Just curious. I mean you're the first being other than the Rake and animals I’ve seen in about 20 years.”

“Just call me Ej.” 

“Well ok Ej, why don’t you fix yourself up and tell me what you’re doing here before I put you back out.” 

He moved to sit on the couch. I really wish he wouldn’t. He’s gonna get blood on it. Ugh. I took a seat in my recliner. “So start talkin’.”

He told me about how he had just finished hunting and he was walking back to where he was staying. But then the ‘stupid ugly bastard’, as he called it, attacked him so he ran till he found here. Said he was surprised that it was still standing. I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.


	3. Puppeteer

It’s a normal Friday at the mansion, well, as normal as it gets around here. Puppeteer has come over to visit and talk. So we’re sitting in the kitchen when I heard BEN and Jeff talking loudly. Both being quiet individuals,The only time that they get loud is when they are about to fight. Which happens often.  
I get up and walk into the game room and Puppet follows. He enters the doorway to the game room only to have a chair thrown at him. 

He ducks and yells “AYE YO, WHAT THE FUCK!?” 

They ignore him and keep swinging at each other. Typical. 

Turning and looking at me he asks “So, How many times does this happen?”

“Oh, these fights are common,” I say, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the kitchen. “Jeff starts most of them, BEN probably cheated. So it’s kinda weird we haven’t heard-” I’m interrupted by shouting.

“WHAT IN THE UNHOLY FUCK IS GOING ON?” (slender)

“ Nevermind, there he is. We should probably leave if we want to keep our hearing.” I say grabbing my coat. “Sooooo coffee and then we see how many we can kill before they know we’re gone?” 

“Only if you’re buying and you are on.”

“Bet.”


	4. Toby

Me and Toby had been fighting for a while now. I can’t even remember what about anymore. He has always been a little shit. But, he’s handy to have around. So why do I find myself falling for him. He is one of the only people (Other than Tim and Sally) that I could talk to. Speak of the devil.

“Wassup fucker!” he said jumping next to me on the couch. “Don’t make me eviscerate you.” I said before punching him in the stomach. I knew what was about to happen so I jumped up and took off towards the kitchen, where I hoped Tim or Slender would be. 

“Oh i’m gonna fuckin get you!” I heard him running after me. I got to the kitchen and much to my misfortune, no one was there. I was about to turn and run when I was slammed to a wall. “Caught youuuuuuuu.”

“Hey! Not cool!” I tried to get free. He only smirked at me. I want to kiss him so bad. Wait no, what was I thinking. Not the time, Focus. “Nah, it’s funny seeing you mad.” “Oh then i’m about to be real fucking adorable.” I said before head butting him in the chin. I knew it wouldn't hurt him but he stumbled back a little before I saw that look in his eyes. The one that meant I was about to regret living. “Oh shit, uh, gotta blast.” I took off toward the front door.

I managed to get a bit into the woods before I slowed down. Just as I stopped and thought I was safe i’m once again slammed to a tree. Classic, really just fine and dandy. I look at him, and it looks like he has barely broken a sweat. 

“That was really funny (y/n), but right now, I don’t really don’t know if I want to kiss you or throw you into next week.” He said while getting closer to my face. Our noses almost touching. Faster than my brain can realize what I'm saying I blurt out “How about both?”

His lips are on mine before I could blink. I couldn’t help but melt into it. They were surprisingly soft against mine. He grabbed the back of my legs and lifted me up. As we pulled back for the tragically needed thing called air I heard a cough to the left of us. We both turn our heads to see Tim and Brian looking at us. I could practically feel the silent rage rolling off of Tim.

Brian looked at us and said “Finally. I’m happy for you. Now can you guys get a room instead of suckin 'face in the woods?” Toby quickly put me down and laughed sheepishly. Tim started walking towards us slowly. 

“If you hurt them, i’ll make you wish you were dead. But for now, you have till the count of three to get running. The both of you” Oh fuck, we looked at each other. “One.” We took off towards the mansion faster than Lj can teleport.


	5. Ej

His pov

We were running. Zalgo had found us and we were running. We got separated from the others and I don’t know where we’re going but we need to get there fast.   
“LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!” I kept shouting at (y/n). We had to get out of there. They were starting to slow down. No no no. I pulled them along with everything I had in me. I couldn’t lose them. 

Not again. 

I turned to pick them up so we could move faster. But I was too late. They had stopped and blood was everywhere. The spike protruding from their stomach and leg. I couldn’t breath. This couldn’t be, but it was. I picked them up carefully and quickly. I had to get to the others. They’d help… right? Slender would know how to help them. I looked for the creature who had done it and it was laughing. It was fucking laughing.

I was about to go after it when Lj showed up. “What the fuck happened!?” he screamed. I couldn’t speak. I was so distraught and angry. All I did was point to the thing advancing on us. He got the message and said, “The others are at the bunker. Hurry.” before turning to the thing.

I didn’t need to be told twice and took off. (Y/n) still in my arms. I could barely feel their breathing against me. I ran till I felt like fainting. But we made it. I slammed my shoulder into the bunker door. “Let me in! It’s me Ej, (y/n)’s hurt! I need help!”

It was BEN who opened the door. “OH sweet fuck, get in here.” I ran in, looking for Slender. He sat at a desk, but stood up immediately when he saw us. He rushed over and took them from my arms. Wordlessly running into another room, a small hospital room I had helped build. Others followed but were quickly stopped by Slender. “Are they going to be ok? Oh my god that should be me. I’ll kill that rat bastard. I’ll fucking get him. I swear baby I will.” My rambling was cut off by a hand grabbing my shoulder.  
I spun around to see it was Tim. I went to snap at him when he spoke, “Jack, You need to let Slender do his thing. Come on, he’ll do everything he can.” He dragged me to another room. It looked to be a small kitchen. No one else was there. My knees gave out from under me. I put my hands over my face, sobbing. Black goo dripping everywhere. Tim pulled me into a hug. Something I would kill anyone other than (y/n) from doing. But I was too tired to react. I cried for what felt like eternity but Tim still stayed. See, this is why I would eat him last. 

I don’t remember falling asleep but when I woke up I was in our room, at the mansion? I was confused, maybe I’m dreaming. I got up to see a note on my nightstand. It said

“Hey, it's been a few days. But we’re back at the mansion. You’re probably confused. We got Zalgo. He’s gone. We don’t know when you will wake but (y/n) is in steady condition. They’re a fighter,we all know that. They still haven’t woken up yet. They are in the infirmary-” 

I didn’t finish the rest before I was running. My feet following memory. It was all a blur. I heard someone call my name but I didn’t care. I had to see them. My dear, my baby, the light of my life was alive. And hell nor high water could stop me. 

I reached the doors and was about to open them, I heard my name again. I turned this time to see Slender next to me. He had a serious look on his ‘face’. “They are stable, however, I do not know how long they will be out. You both have been out for about five days now.” he sighed, looking at me. “Go on, but don’t flip your lid. I had no other choice.”

What did that mean? I shook my head and pushed the door open. I nearly collapsed. They were ok. It wasn’t till I got closer that I realized what he meant. Their left leg was gone. Only a nub remained. I froze. How would they react? I know they could learn but, no, I can’t think like that right now. 

“Baby?” I called out. Sitting on the side of the bed, I lifted their hand and pressed it to my face. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but we’re ok. You’re alive. I’m alive and so are the others. We.” I choked on a sob, “We made it. Zalgos gone. It's been a few days. Gods, I can’t wait to hear your voice again.” 

If I ever heard it again. 

a/n- This is a kinda crap chapter lmao. anyway hope yall enjoyed it


	6. Jeff The Killer

Jeff the killer  
His pov

It’s been a long and horrid day for the both of us. We were out grabbing food for dinner when (Y/n) had seen one of their brothers. We couldn't talk to him, for obvious reasons. I could see (Y/n) was distraught. They tried to compose themselves before anyone saw. But I saw right through. I mean, they were my closest friend after all. I could tell it stirred something unpleasant up in their head.

I pulled them towards the aisle we needed and we finished our shopping. By the time we got home (y/n) was barely holding it together. They excused themselves before walking upstairs to their room. I wanted to follow but I needed to put the stuff away. 

I was midway through putting something in the cabinet when BEN grabbed it out of my hand. I turned to smack the little shit when I saw the look on his face. It was grim. “I’ll finish this, you go check on (y/n). I’ve got a bad feeling.” I’m surprised, BEN doesn’t really care for people, like at all. But I'm more concerned for (y/n) right now. I shrug and take off towards the steps. 

Reaching their door I hear faint crying. I push the door open slowly, the smell almost immedient. Alcohol, shit. Looking around I spot them in a corner with a brown bottle in hand, shaking hard. Several more bottles lay around them. The sobs become louder as I get closer. They go to take a drink when they spot me and freeze. It was like a deer caught in headlights. 

Slowly pulling the bottle closer they spoke, “ What do you want.” The way they said it had me tensing. It was so heartbreaking. Opting to not tell them about what BEN said I replied “I was worried.” 

“Thats stupid. I’m fine.” they took another drink. “It’s not stupid. When did you manage to snag that when we were out? I thought you hated drinking.” 

“I’ve had it for a while. Just in case, you know. And I do, but it helps.” they let out a small laugh before chugging the rest. “Hey hey hey!” I grabbed the bottle from their hand. Man, if looks could kill I’d be a long way to hell.

“Can you stand?” I asked, holding my hand out. (Y/n) nodded, swaying slightly as they grabbed my hand. Their knees buckled under them before they could stand up fully. I catch them before they can hit the floor. Picking them up easily I carry them to their bed. “Sorry” 

“It’s ok, I’ve got you. Stay here for a moment while I grab something. Alright (y/n)?” They need water and ibuprofen. “Alright.” they replied, yawning. Running down to the kitchen I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and the ibuprofen from the top of the fridge. Turning to go back to (y/n)s room I find Slender standing behind me. I could practically feel the concern rolling off him. “How are they? I felt something off about them when you came home.” he asked. “We saw one of their brothers, It drug up some unpleasant memories,” I debated telling him about them drinking. He’ll find out anyway.

“(Y/n)’s been drinking.” the moment the words left my mouth he was running to the steps. I followed quickly behind. He opened the door gently. (Y/n) was asleep. They had managed to put on sweatpants before passing out halfway across the bed. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as Slenders demeanor softened. Walking to the bedside table I set down the items. Putting their legs on the bed the rest of the way. I covered them up with a blanket. Slender picked up the bottles, looking sad. “We’ll talk when they wake up, for now I want you to find the rest of these.” “I will.”


End file.
